Interruption of the blood supply to heart muscle for up to 10 minutes arrests contraction, but does not produce permanent damage. Recovery of heart function follows restoration of the blood supply (reperfusion) but late deterioration lasting for up to 24 hours then occurs. Drug treatment which reduces reperfusion damage may benefit patients recovering from heart surgery.